


Who You're Getting in Bed With

by TemptedForTea



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Explicit Consent, First Time, Idk maybe I'll add on later, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptedForTea/pseuds/TemptedForTea
Summary: Spencer wants to try out this ‘hookup’ thing, and Morgan takes him to a nearby gay bar. When the night doesn’t go as expected, Morgan saves the day *insert smirky face here*.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Who You're Getting in Bed With

**Author's Note:**

> Comments / Critiques welcome! I live off of kudos and comments <3<3<3
> 
> Beta-ing by the always wonderful obscureshipyard!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I love these boys sooooo much.

Derek glanced at his phone, no new messages. Still.

“Waiting for somebody?” 

Derek looked up to see the older bartender watching him with a knowing smile.

“Something like that. Was I that obvious?” He sipped the dark liquor from the glass in front of him and purposefully slipped his phone back into his pocket. It’d be easy to hear a notification in the relaxed atmosphere at the bar, there wasn’t any need to check it.

“You’ve ignored some real nice looking gents just to check your phone constantly.” 

Derek huffed out an embarrassed laugh as he rapped on the solid bar top nervously. 

“I’m just worried about the guy I came in here with.”

Derek wasn’t sure why he was suddenly so nervous. He had proudly watched Spencer leave the bar with the good looking stranger. That was what they came here for after all - Spencer’s first hookup. But now, every minute he didn’t hear from Spencer, another horrific scene passed though Derek’s mind. What if Spencer was the next victim the BAU was called in for, and Derek had just let him walk away with the creep. 

“The blonde kid? He seemed like a smart guy, I’m sure he’s fine.”

Derek nodded agreement. “Yeah, real smart. You’re right.”

Derek trusted Spencer with his life, and the kid was a genius, but he was also more than a little naive. Which is why he made Spencer swear that he’d text Derek before he went to sleep, regardless of how his ‘date’ went. 

“I was surprised he left with someone else though, you seemed like you were sweet on him.”

Derek held back an uneasy cough. “We’re coworkers, I can’t just suddenly hit on him. And he just came out to me today.”

Truthfully, when Spencer asked Derek to go with him to a gay bar, Derek highly considered just inviting him back to his own place instead. But that felt sleazy, like he was betraying the trust Spencer had in coming to him. Not when Spencer had never shown any interest in his casual flirting throughout the years, anyways. 

Derek had been planning to find his own one night honey once Spencer left, distract himself from any stray thoughts of a less-clothed version of the genius, but there was no way he would be in the mood now. Not while images of every crime scene they investigated passed through his head, with Spencer in the place of every victim.

“I think I should just head home.”

Derek shook the worrisome thoughts from his head as he downed his glass and passed his card to the bartender for his and Spencer’s tab. Hopefully the walk home in the chilled night air would calm him down. 

He barely got to the door of the bar before his phone dinged. He almost dropped it in his rush to open it, and the short message only twisted the worry in his gut. 

_‘Not good.’_

Not good? What did that even mean, did Derek need to call the cops? The choppers? SWAT? The team? 

Derek took a deep breath, Spencer knew how to call 911 if that was the problem. But that wasn’t going to stop Derek from finding out in person.

_‘Where?’_

_‘Hotel on 8th’_

It was just at the end of the block, a common hookup hotel for the bar goers. Derek set a quick pace as he texted back.

_‘Omw, what rm?’_

_‘512’_

He let the hurried walk break into a run, his mind scrambling to fill in the blanks of Spencer’s short answers. Was he hurt? Did the other guy try to force him to do something? Drugs? Some friends? Some kind of fetish play?

Derek was banging on the door to 512 before he knew it, muscles buzzing and ready for a fight if need be.

The door opened slowly, Reid standing hesitantly on the other side. His shirt was unbuttoned and his hair a mess, but he looked mostly okay. Derek forced his voice to sound soothing.

“Hey, Reid. You okay?”

Reid nodded as he stepped back to lead Derek inside. “Hey, yeah. Sorry for making you leave the bar. I hope you weren’t with someone already.”

“Nah, I wasn’t really interested tonight. Did something happen? Do I need to track this guy down?”

Reid sat down on the bed with a huff. “Ah, no, he wasn’t the problem. Though he was kinda angry when he left.“

Reid seemed more frustrated than hurt, so Derek let himself relax next to him on the bed. “Alright, then talk to me Reid, what do you mean it wasn’t him? Did you decide you weren’t interested?”

“No, or... yeah, I guess so. I thought I was really into him, but... I don’t know. I didn’t know anything about him, he could be anyone.”

“Aah, you wanna know who you’re getting in bed with. Nothing wrong with that. Though you’ll have a hard time finding that at any bar.”

Spencer fell back on the bed with an aggrieved sigh. “Yeah, I guess so."

Derek tried to keep himself from staring at the exposed porcelain skin, or where his hip bones disappeared beneath his jeans. Too consumed by worry earlier, he didn’t fully appreciate how much Reid looked like pure sex. Mussed shirt and hair, belt missing, cheeks slightly flushed. He didn’t see any obvious marks, but Reid’s lips were too swollen for things to have stayed completely PG. 

Reid came to you for help, not for you to -

"How do you do it, Morgan?"

Shock ran to Derek's gut before he deciphered Reid's real meaning.

"Fuck someone I don’t know? Well, not knowing the other person makes it easier in a way, no expectations or strings attached. But that’s not for everyone.” Derek chuckled and shook his head ruefully. “The other guy must have been frustrated thinkin' he was gonna taste some of this sweetness and then getting kicked out." 

"Shut up. I wasn't exactly happy to kick him out either. He was really..." Reid's eyes were closed, probably running through the crystal clear memory he had of him. 

"Hot?" Derek offered.

"Yeah. Hot. Ugh, I'm never going to get to… do anything at this rate."

"Hey now pretty boy, there's no need to rush things. You'll find the right guy." Derek patted him consolingly on his thigh which twitched unexpectedly under his hand. He glanced back at Reid’s face to see a surprised blush across it. Was it the nickname? Or the physical contact? 

He squeezed Reid’s thigh softly. “You okay?”

“Mm-uh, y-yeah. I’m fine.” Reid babbled as he squirmed slightly under Derek’s hand. His thoughts were clear.

"Ya know, Reid." Derek leaned back on his hand so that he was facing Spencer. 

"Yeah?"

"I'd say you know me pretty well." Derek watched the meaning of his words cross Spencer’s face, a pink tongue darted out to nervously lick his lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Derek drew a soft line from Spencer’s exposed stomach to his chest with his free hand. “Just if you were interested.”

“Morgan you don’t have to-”

Derek cut off Spencer’s self-deprecating line with an anchoring hand on his chest. 

“Baby boy, I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t interested.” He removed his hand from Spencer slowly, already hating the loss of contact. “But if you’re not, we’re still good.”

“I- I wouldn’t say that I’m not…” Spencer turned his face away, flush evident even to the tips of his ears.

“Come on Reid, I’m gonna need a little more than that. What happened with all that confidence I saw when you swaggered out of the bar with Mr. Hot-stuff on your arm?"

Reid was still looking away, but that got a chuckle out of him.

“I wasn’t … ‘swaggering’. And this is going to sound hypocritical now, but I, uh, didn’t know him. It was easier to…”

“Act confidently? Yeah, I get it.” Derek rapped gently on Spencer's cheek with a knuckle. "Look at me, pretty boy." 

Spencer complied, the enticing flush across his face and lips reddened from his nervous habits making Derek question his self control for a moment. 

"I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow with another laugh. “Is that a line?”

“Yeah, Reid, I guess it is. And they only get cheesier from there, so you better give me an answer.”

Spencer made a face at that. “Mercy, please.” The red across his cheeks deepened. “I, uh, want to.” 

_Thank god._

Derek swung over Reid, straddling his hips without touching him. 

“Oh? And what exactly do you want?” He asked teasingly as his hands strayed to his belt buckle.

Reid’s face scrunched in what was probably embarrassment as he forced out an answer. “To do… stuff with you.”

“Am I hearing that the BAU’s resident genius is attracted to little ‘ol me?” Derek slipped off his belt buckle and slowly worked on his button and zipper, revelling in how Spencer’s eyes followed his hands.

“Stop messing with me Morgan, I doubt you need the ego boost.”

“It’s Derek tonight, baby boy.” He leaned down to thumb at Spencer’s cherry lips, letting a grin break out onto his face knowing that, for tonight, they were his. “And everyone likes to hear how they’re desired. Let me show you.” 

Derek slipped off the bed to remove his pants, and then took his place in between Spencer’s legs. He ran his hands down the prone man’s sides, a visible jerk in Spencer’s pants made it obvious how affected he was even by that little contact.

“Fuck, you’re sensitive, aren’t you? Do you know how hot that is?” He squeezed Spencer’s sides in emphasis, the younger man’s back arching slightly in response. 

“Or how hard it was for me to walk in here like normal with your shirt open like that, this pretty stomach just asking to be touched?” Derek brought his lips down to Reid’s stomach, kissing the soft skin before nipping at it. 

“These hip bones, just asking to be sucked?” He sucked at the protruding bone. Reid’s breathing turned into small pants as his hands gripped at the sheets.

“That’s... actually the... illuim, the hip is a j-”

Derek bit at the bone with a smirk, turning Spencer’s lecture into a sharp whine. 

“Don’t worry, I know my anatomy.” He moved down to mouth at the hardness in Spencer’s jeans, biting down just enough to create pressure. Spencer’s hips rolled under him, like he was trying to fuck Derek’s mouth. 

“Derek!” Spencer warned, his hips starting to shake with desire.

“Mmm, baby boy.” Derek moaned around the throbbing mass, the vibrations making Reid twist under him with pleasure. “Are you going to cream your pants for me?” He bit down again as he moaned, sucking at the jean-covered dick. He reached a hand up to thumb at Spencer’s balls, pushing him over the edge. 

Spencer’s hands flew to Derek’s head with a shout, thrusting against his open mouth as his cock twitched in his pants. A wetness slowly seeped through as Reid fell back limply to the bed.

"Woah, you actually just…?" Derek's cock suddenly throbbed for attention, his whole body now on fire. “Fuck, God, Reid. That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

He desperately tore into the fastenings to Reid’s jeans, pulling his pants and boxers off in one go. Youth not failing him, Reid was still partially hard, his cock bouncing in his own slick. 

Climbing onto the bed, Derek pulled the blissed out Spencer into his lap, his long legs on either side of the older man. 

“Hey hey, don’t pass out on me just yet.”

Reid grunted, his head leaning on Derek’s shoulder. A few mumbled words made their way to Derek’s ear. 

“Orgasm… oxytocin… leads to….”

Derek chuckled. Reid never stopped being Reid.

“C’mere pretty boy, sit up and look at me.” 

Reid complied, heavy lidded brown eyes meeting Derek’s own, his arms around Derek’s neck to steady himself. 

“Good, good. God, do you how fucking sexy you are?” His hands squeezed at the softness of Reid’s ass, teasing out a low moan from him. “Mmm, I want all of you so bad. But we won’t go there just yet.” He slipped his hands away, one going to the back of Reid’s neck and the other to bring their cocks together in a tight grip.

“Nnng, Derek!” Reid gasped, suddenly more awake as his cock twitched against Derek’s.

Derek pulled Reid’s head down to claim his lips, suckling them as his hand started a rhythm, his own moans echoing Reid’s.

“Shirt.” Reid moaned against his lips.

“Hmm?”

“I want your shirt off.”

Derek let a low growl escape, Reid taking charge was always kind of sexy but in bed? Incomparable. 

“Mmmm, boss me around more. How about you strip me?”

Reid’s hands fell to the hem of Derek’s shirt, tugging it over his head quickly before going straight to his chest. His fingers played across Derek’s muscles, caressing every curve.

“So… sexy.” The word sounded foreign on his tongue, like he was trying it out. “I want to ride you.”

Derek clenched his eyes as he tried to desperately stave off the orgasm those words tempted to bring him to. He leaned in to kiss Reid's neck needily, not able to get enough of him.

“Fuck, baby, I want you to too, but I don’t wanna hurt you and I don’t have that kind of self control right now. Here, give me your hand.” Derek took it and wrapped it around their dicks with his own. “Yeah, move it just like that.”

Spencer’s moans started coming out faster again, sounding more and more like desperate whines.

“Derek, I’m gonna…”

“Yeah, me too. Cum for me again, pretty boy.”

Reid’s hand squeezed at their cocks, his hips jerking as he thrusted hard against Derek. The friction set them both over, cocks twitching against each other as they came.

Derek pulled Reid tight against him as they collapsed on the bed together. “Was that what you wanted, beautiful?”

“Better. Though I was hoping we’d…”

“Don’t worry, we have all night. Just give me a few hours of sleep.” 

Derek’s phone buzzed, and then Reid’s almost immediately after.

“Or not.” Derek grabbed his phone from the floor to see the expected text. 

_’Briefing room in 30.’_

“Why is it always at the worst time?” Derek glanced at Spencer’s cum-soaked clothes on the floor. “Fuck, you can’t leave in those. Gimme your house key and I’ll grab you some clothes. Hopefully they don’t question us coming in late together.” 

Derek wiped himself off and got dressed in a hurry. “You should probably shower too, you look like a mess,” he teased as he grabbed the key. Reid stopped him on the way to the door.

“Hey, Morgan?”

“Yeah?”

“Was this a, uh, one time thing?” 

“Only if you want it to be.” Derek smirked at Spencer’s shy shake of the head, and then continued out the door. “We can talk more when I get back, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra: On the way to work from the hotel
> 
> “Hey, Morgan?”
> 
> “Yeah, Reid?”
> 
> “Since you call Garcia ‘mama’, do you want me to call you ‘daddy’?”
> 
> “Fuck Reid, don’t get me going on the way to work.”
> 
> He kept his eyes on the road but he could practically see Reid’s smug grin.
> 
> “Also, what do you think it means that you like to uses familial terms during sex? Like calling me ‘baby boy’.”
> 
> “No, no, no, Reid. Dirty talk is dirty talk, don’t psychoanalyze that.”
> 
> “Hmm.”
> 
> Morgan groaned inwardly, Reid obviously wasn’t going to let this go.


End file.
